


Sticky Heat

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are stuck in the car and Derek is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Heat

It was the sweaty, sticky heat of the southern states, all humidity and closeness. Morgan could feel the sweat along his waistband and down his back, which in this humidity was never going to evaporate and cool him down.

Reid seemed to be taking it even worse than him, fanning his face and wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What's up with you Vegas Boy? I'd think you'd be used to the heat."

Reid frowned up from the files he was reading.

"The dry heat of Nevada is vastly different from the humid heat generated in the Gulf. While I may have grown used to high temperatures I am just as susceptible to high levels of humidity as you are. Possibly even more so as I am of European heritage which determines an adaptation towards colder temperatures."

Morgan smiled down at his own files. Somehow the heat didn't seem quite oppressive any more.


End file.
